Riku In 100 Arce Wood
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Mungkin begini jadinya kalau Riku masuk 100 Arce Wood. warning: shonen-ai!
1. Chapter 1 : Hunting Honey

**A/N:** aku tau seharusnya aku lanjutkan dulu keyblade warku, tapi karna keyblade warku sepi pengunjung, jadi aku membuat cerita sampingan. Tapi mungkin cerita ini tak panjang dan semoga selesai dalam 5 atau 6 chapter.

sebenarnya ideku ini karna dede aku yang meminta buatkan cerita tentang Riku memasuki 100 arce wood, karna di chain of memory Riku tidak masuk ke 100 arce wood dan dedeku sempat berharap kalau Riku masuk dan bermain mini game disana.

Selamat membaca dan review me!!

Warning: shonen-ai! close this window if you doesn't like shonen-ai or yaoi!

**

* * *

Riku In 100 Arce Wood**

**Chapter one : Hunting honey**

Setelah kami mengalahkan zemnex, aku ,Sora dan Kairi kembali ke Destiny Island. Kami menjalankan kehidupan kami layaknya orang normal. Kami bersekolah kembali seperti sebelumnya, dan tentu saja kami mengalami kesulitan karna ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Kami jadi harus mengisi waktu kami untuk belajar dan tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main.

"Sora hari ini kita belajar dirumahmu ya."

"Okay… ngomong-ngomong mana Kairi ya? Seharusnya dia sudah ada disini lima menit yang lalu…" kata Sora heran.

"kalau tak salah tadi aku liat dia ada di ruang osis deh… belakangan dia sibuk sekali setelah kembali…"

"Oh…"

"Hah… sejak kembali aku mulai merasa Kairi jadi popular dan mulai jarang bersama kita lagi."

"Tapi kamu juga jadi popular Riku! Aku selalu liat di mejamu pasti banyak surat cinta tiap pagi."

"…" aku tak busa berkata apa-apa.

"…" aku melihat dia menghela napas. "Kuharap kamu tak seperti Kairi…"

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tak akan…"

xXxXxXxXx

Bell sekolah berbunyi, pelajaran sudah selesai. Murid-murid pada meninggalkan meja dan menuju keluar kelas.

"Ayo kita pulang Sora."

"Ya!"

Kami berjalan keluar kelas dan di gerbang sekolah kami melihat Kairi berjalan dengan teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan teman baru." Aku menatap Kairi dari kejauhan.

"Ya…" Sora kelihatan sedih. "Mungkin dia tak mau berteman dengan kita lagi."

"Sudahlah…" aku menggenggam tangan Sora. "Ayo kita kerumahmu."

Kami berjalan ke arah rumah Sora. Selama perjalanan, Sora kelihatan murung sekali. Sepertinya dia sedih sekali.

"Hey… Sora…" aku menatap wajahnya. "…Jangan sedih begitu dong…"

"Aku tidak sedih kok…"

Aku tersenyum. "Kalo gitu tersenyum dong kalo tidak sedih, biasanya kamu selalu tersenyum dan tak pernah sedih."

Dia mencoba tersenyum tetapi aku tau dia masih sedih, aku bisa merasakannya…

"Gitu dong…" Hanya ini yang bisa aku katakan, aku harus cari cara menghiburnya.

"Hey Riku… terima kasih karna tetap menjadi temanku!"

"Bicara apa kau ini? aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu dan…" _karna aku juga menyukaimu bodoh_.

"_Dan_?" dia terlihat penasaran.

"Dan… yah… begitulah…" aku tersenyum sinis padanya.

"_Begitulah_ gimana Riku? aku penasaran tau!"

"Oh~ cari tau aja sendiri." aku mengejeknya.

"Hey!!" dia terlihat sedikit marah.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. kami memasuki rumah Sora, kami langsung menuju kamarnya. kamarnya selalu berantakan, dia tak pernah merapikan kamarnya kalau aku tak membantu merapikannya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kamarnya yang berantakan. "Bisa-bisanya kamu tidur dengan kamar berantakan Sora…"

"Hehehehe… kamu taukan aku paling malas beres-beres kamarku." sepertinya Sora sudah kembali ceria, dia memang gampang melupakan hal yang membuat dia sedih.

"Hah… ayo kita beres-beres kamarmu dulu baru belajar."

Membutuhkan 30 menit untuk merapikannya…

"Wow… selesai juga!!" kata sora senang.

"Yeah…" aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaran. "Lanjut ke pelajaran sekarang."

"Uh… bisa kita istirahat dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Ah… ayolah Riku!"

Aku menghela napas. "ya sudah… 10 menit aja…"

"Yey!" dia terlihat senang.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Aku berjalan ke meja belajarnya Sora, aku melihat ada sebuah buku dengan gambar Sora dan sebuah beruang orange (Atau kuning yah?) di covernya. Pernah sekali aku bertanya kepada Sora apakah dia yang menggambarnya, tetapi dia bilang kalo didalam buku itu ada dunia dan katanya beruang itu tinggal didalamnya. Beruang itu bernama Pooh dan kata Sora dia berteman dengan beruang itu, dia sangat sayang dengan Pooh.

"Okay… waktu habis Sora, ayo kita belajar…"

"Iya… iya…" dia mengerutu.

xXxXxXxXx

Setelah 2 jam belajar kami memutuskan untuk istirahat lagi…

"Aduh… badanku pegal-pegal belajar melulu nih! aku mau buang air kecil dulu Riku…"

Sora menuju kamar kecil, akupun baring-baring di kasurnya. "Hah… memang capek kalau belajar melulu…" aku menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah buku jutuh, aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kok bisa jatuh?"

aku melihat buku itu, ternyata buku yang jatuh adalah buku yang bercover Sora dan beruang kecil bernama Pooh. Buku itu terbuka, ada gambar yang seperti di tempel. ada lima buah gambar yang ditempel.

"Kata Sora ada sebuah dunia di dalam buku ini… tapi kenapa hanya ada tempelan gambar?" aku menjadi bingung melihatnya.

Aku menyentuh gambar itu dan tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti di tarik kedalam buku itu. "Apa yang…" aku melihat gambar di dalam buku semakin membesar dan membesar. Tiba tiba ada cahaya yang menyilaukan mataku, aku langsung memejamkan mataku.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey… apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

aku mendengar seseorang bicara…

"Apakah kamu terluka?"

"Hm…" aku membuka mataku, aku melihat ada beruang orange (Atau kuning sih?) berdiri di depanku.

"Tak apa-apa?" dia terlihat khawatir.

"Ya…" aku melihat sekelilingku, aku tak mengenali dimana aku berada. "Dimanakah aku?"

"Oh… kamu ada dirumahku, benar tak apa-apa?" dia masih menghawatirkan aku.

"Ya… hanya sedikit sakit kepala... apakah kamu Pooh?"

"Oh, kamu tau namaku?" aku mengangguk. "Dari manakah kamu tau aku?"

"Dari Sora…"

"Oh kamu teman Sora! kamu Rikukan? Sora suka cerita tentang kamu." dia tersenyum.

"Benarkah? oh ya, makasih sudah menolongku Pooh, pasti kamu kesulitan membawaku kerumahmu." aku melihat beruang kecil itu.

"Tidak juga, teman-temanku juga membantuku membawamu."

Aku dan Pooh mengobrol sekitar 15 menit dan tiba-tiba aku sadar, bagaimana aku keluar dari dunia/buku ini? "Hey Pooh, bagaimana biasanya Sora pulang ?"

"Hmm…" dia menggaruk kepalanya. "… aku tak tau, kalau Sora mau pulang dia biasa pergi kesuatu tempat dan menghilang."

"Oh…" aku jadi penasaran gimana Sora pulang. mungkin aku harus kelilingi dunia/buku ini dulu, siapa tau ketemu jalan pulang. "Hey Pooh, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? mungkin aku bisa ketemu caranya supaya aku bisa pulang."

"Boleh, mungkin Sora akan datang juga, dia bilang dia akan main denganku dan yang lain hari ini." dia tersenyum padaku. "Kau mau ikut main juga Riku?"

Hm… Sora akan masuk ke dunia/buku ini, berarti aku tak perlu khawatir bagaimana cara aku keluar dari dunia/buku ini. "Baiklah… aku akan main dengan kalian."kataku.

Sementara aku bermain dengan mereka, ini akan menghabiskan waktuku dan ketika aku selesai main Sora pasti sudah datang. dengan begitu kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kami.

"Jadi… kita mau main apa Pooh?" kurasa permainan di dunia/buku ini pasti gampang.

"Hm… bagaimana kalau kita mencari madu? aku merasa lapar, Sora selalu mencari madu dulu untukku, katanya sangat asik menghajar lebah di hutan ini."

"Menyerang lebah? bukankah itu sangat berbahaya?"

"Ya… tapi Sora sama sekali tak punya masalah menghadapi lebah-lebah itu. dia menggunakan magic blizzard untuk membekukan lebah-lebah itu dan pasti berhasil mengambil banyak madu!"

Hm… tidak heran dia mengalahkan lebah-lebah itu dengan gampang. "Di mana sarang lebah itu?"

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini kok. paling-paling berjalan sekitar 3 menit kita akan sampai di sarang lebah…"

"Ya sudah… ayo kita cari madu untukmu."

seperti kata Pooh, kita hanya butuk 3 menit untuk menuju sarang lebah itu. dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat sarang lebah itu. Tapi aku merasa ada keanehan, ada beberapa daun yang membeku sekitarku…

"hmm… ada yang tidak beres deh…"

"Ow!!" aku mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"Ada apa ya… teriakan itu tak jauh… sepertinya dari arah sarang lebah itu…" Pooh terlihat khawatir.

"kita tak akan tau kalau tak melihatnya langsung!" Aku dan Pooh langsung menuju sarang lebah.

"Ah!! terima ini kau lebah bodoh!"

Tiba-tiba ada magic blizzard tertembak kearah kami, aku langsung menghindarinya. Tapi sayangnya Pooh tidak berhasil menghindarinya dan membuku.

Aku menghela napas. "Aku tau satu orang yang amat ceroboh seperti ini…"

Aku menggunakan magic dark firaga untuk mencairkan es yang membekukan Pooh. Setelah Pooh sudah tidak membeku, kami mendekati sarang lebah dengan hati-hati, supaya tidak terkena magic blizzard lagi.

"Seperti yang aku duga…" aku menghela napas.

"Oh!! Riku dan kau juga Pooh! aku punya banyak madu untukmu!" seorang bocah berambut cokelat tersenyum dan berlari kearah kita.

"Halo Sora, terima kasih sudah mengambilkan aku madu." kata Pooh.

"Sama-sama! aku tau kamu pasti laparkan Pooh, makanya aku mengambilkan kamu madu sebelum ketempat kamu." Sora memberikan Pooh banyak madu.

"Kau seharusnya berhati-hati menggunakan magicmu Sora, kau tak boleh sembarangan menembakkkan magicmu. berbahaya tau! siapa tau ada yang lewat terus membeku karena magicmu seperti Pooh, Pooh tadi membeku karna magicmu."

"Maaf…" dia meminta maaf.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati lain kali Sora…" aku menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo kita pulang, kita masih ada pelajaran yang harus kita pelajari."

"Tak mau..." _what the… _"Aku mau main dulu, habis itu baru pulang!"

"Sora! kita tak punya waktu untuk main!" aku menyeretnya pulang. "Ayo pulang sekarang."

"Tapi kamu tak tau caranya pulangkan?" aku membatu untuk beberapa detik. "Itu artinya… kita… tidak… akan… pulang… sebelum bermain." dia berkata dengan nada mengejekku. "dan ini juga untuk membalasmu karna tadi siang membiarkan aku penasaran!" dia tersenyum.

"…" tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan, sepertinya dia tidak memberikan aku pilihan lain.

"Jadi bagaimana R-I-K-U?"

aku hanya bisa menghela napas. "Sepertinya kau tak memberiku memberiku pilihan lain…"

"Yey!! ayo Pooh! Kita cari Tiger dan main dengannya, mari kita lihat apakah Riku bisa main juga…"

Mereka berdua menatapku, aku merasa bahwa Sora merencanakan sesuatu untukku.

"Hmm~ Dimana ya Tiger sekarang?"

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

A/N:**That all!! and I will never ever saying bahwa Sora adalah bocah dengan rambut jabrik!!

Kasih review donk untuk permainan berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2 : Let's Bouncing!

**A/N: **Well… this the next chapter, if there something you don't like, please tell me.  
Read it and review me.

**

* * *

Riku In 100 Arce Wood**

**Chapter 2 : Let's bouncing!**

"Mungkin Tiger ada bersama Roo, Sora. Dia dan Roo selalu bermain bersama." Kata Pooh mengingatkan Sora.

"Kau benar! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku Pooh!" Sora langsung memeluk Pooh.

"Sama-sama Sora." Dia juga memeluknya.

Kenapa ya, aku merasa Sora jadi kekanak-kanakan. Tapi dia jadi terlihat manis sekali!

"Nah! Mari kita pergi kerumah Roo!" Kata Sora semangat sekali. " La~ la~ la~ la~ lebah madu~ lebah madu~ dari manakah engkau mendapatkan madu~? Kenapa di sarangmu selalu banyak madu~?" Kata Sora sambil bernyanyi.

Hm… baru pertama kali aku mendengar Sora bernyanyi…

"Kenapa engkau selalu marah kalau aku mau mengambil madu untuk Pooh~?"

"Mungkin karena mereka juga suka madu karena madu manis dan enak sekali~" Pooh ikut bernyanyi.

"Aku suka madu~ kamu suka madu~ semua suka madu~" Pooh dan Sora bernyanyi bersama-sama.

"Bagaimana dengan kamu~? Teman baikku~?" Sora bertanya padaku sambil bernyanyi.

"Uh… suka juga kali…"

"Wow~!" tiba-tiba Sora teriak dan membuatku kaget. "Riku juga menyukai madu~!" kata Sora sambil melompat-lompat dengan Pooh.

Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun, aku mau tertawa melihatnya seperti itu. Dia benar-benar lucu dan manis sekali. _(__**A/N :**__Can you even imagination it?)_

"La~la~la~… La~la~la~…" Tiba-tiba Sora berhenti menyanyi. "Oh!! Lihat!! Ada balon!!"

"Oh… itu benar-benar balon yang besar…" kata Pooh sambil melihat balon sebesar gajah.

"Ayo kita lihat lebih dekat!" Sora langsung berlari kea rah balon besar itu.

"Tunggu Sora!" Aku memanggilnya.

"Buruan Riku! Pooh!" Dia terlihat amat semangat.

"Dia terlalu semangat…" aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ya… dia selalu seperti itu lagipula…"

"Buruan kalian berdua!!" Sora memanggil kami lagi.

"Iya…" Kami bergegas kesana sebelum Sora kesal.

xXxXxXxXx

"Tiger! Roo! Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan balon-balon itu?" Sora amat penasaran.

"Kau dating tepat waktu Sora, kami baru mau mulai main! Ayo kita injak dan lompat dari balon ke balon lainnya, lalu naik dan naik ke balon yang lebih tinggi sampai ke balon besar itu Sora. mungkin kau bisa jadi raja dari permainan ini!" Kata Tiger sambil melompat-lompat.

"Ayo melompat-lompat Sora!" kata Roo yang sudah mulai menginjak balon dan mulai naik ke atas.

"Baiklah!! Ayo Riku! Ayo Pooh, aku gendong kamu sampai ke atas!" Sora menggendong Pooh dan mulai naik ke atas dengan menginjak balon. "Ayo Riku!"

"Apa aku harus main juga?"

"Iya!"

"Ya sudahlah…"

Aku menghela napas dan mulai naik ke atas dengan menginjak balon, aku melihat Sora melompat sangat tinggi dan sudah mencapai balon sebesar gajah. "Cepat sekali…"

"Wow! Aku terbang!!" (_**A/N:**terinpirasi sama kata-kata Aicchan. If you read this Aicchan, thank you so much!_) Dia melompat, tetapi tidak menginjak balon lagi.

Dia jutuh! "Sora!" aku melompat ke arahnya dan menangkapnya dan Pooh supaya tak jatuh.

"Aw… Riku, kau tak perlu menangkapku. Aku bisa mendarat dengan selamat."

Aku menghela napas. "Aku tidak percaya dengan '_aku bisa mendarat dengan selamat_'mu. Kau selalu ceroboh dan aku juga mengkhawatirkan nasip Pooh!" kataku dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Hey! Aku bisa mendarat dengan selamat tampa harus menyentuh tanah!" katanya dengan nada marah juga.

"Bagaimana?!" aku menantangnya.

"Nih lihat! Dia tiba-tiba melompat kebalon dan naik semakin tinggi. Seperti sebelumnya dia jatuh dan aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, dia melayang di udara.

"Lihat! Aku bisa terbang jika aku mau! Aku punya banyak skill yang tidak aku tunjukan ke kamu!" dia mengejekku.

Entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa Sora menjadi kekanak-kanakan sekali dan menyebalkan. Jika dia ingin membuat aku sebel, maka aku juga akan membuat dia sebel.

"Begitu… kau tidak membutahkan pertolonganku ya, mari kita lihat siapa yang terbaik di game ini!"

"Baiklah! Jika aku menang, kau harus main permainan selanjutnya sesuai perintahku kalau kau kalah! Dan kalau aku kalah, aku akan mambawa kita pulang dan melanjutkan pelajaran!" kata dia menantangku.

"Baiklah… aku setuju!" aku menerima tantangannya.

"Oh… jika kalian mau bertanding, kami tak akan mengganggu. Kami akan menonton saja dan melihat siapa diantara kalian yang menang." Kata Tiger dan Roo dengan semangat.

"Pooh… kau yang beri ancang-ancang!" kata Sora ikut semangat.

"Baiklah…" kata Pooh memberi ancang-ancang. " Bersiap-saip… mulai!!"

Aku dan Sora langsung melompat dan dengan gerakan gesit kami naik dan makin naik ke atas. Sepertinya kecepatanku lebih cepat dari Sora, tapi sepertinya Sora merencanakan sesuatu… sepertinya dia tidak terlihat khawatir kalau dia ketinggallan. Aku sebaiknya berhati-hati jika ini adalah jebakan. Aku menurunkan kecepatanku…

"Kenapa Riku? Kenapa kau menurunkan kecepatanmu?" Dia melihatku dengan bingung.

Hm… kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Aku kira dia akan mengejekku supaya menambah kecepatanku. Aku sebaiknya memperhatikan dia baik-baik…

"Hm…? Apa?" dia jadi bingung. Tiba-tiba dia menaikan kecepatannya. "Da dah…"

Hm… apakah mungkin dia tidak merencanakan sesuatu? Aku menghela napas, aku merasa bodoh. Aku lupa kalau Sora tak pernah main curang, sepertinya aku terlalu berpikir negatif terhadap Sora.

"Hya!!"

_What the…_

Tiba-tiba Sora memelukku dan kami jatuh kebawah bersama-sama. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sora?! kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?"_Yah… sebenarnya aku senang dia memelukku…_

"He he he… karna kalau kau dan aku jatuh bersamaan, kita jadi seri!!"

"Tapi kau hampir menang…"

"Yah… sepertinya kau mengalah deh supaya aku menang, tapi aku tak suka!"

Oh… sepertinya dia salah pengertian…

"Yah!! Saying sekali berakhir seri!" Kata Roo kecewa.

"Ya Sora, kamu nyaris menang." Kata Tiger yang kecewa juga.

"Maaf Tiger, mungkin lain kali lagi kami main lagi…" kata Sora meminta maaf pada mereka. " lagipula Riku, kenapa kau menurunkan kecepatanmu? Aku kira kau mau kembali dan belajar, tapi kenapa kau sengaja mengalah?"

"Yah… aku tidak berniat mengalah, aku hanya salah paham karna mengira kau merencanakan sesuatu. Kau terlihat tenang sekali meski aku lebih cepat darimu. Makanya aku menurunkan kecepatanku." Aku menjelaskan.

"Oh… aku kira kau yang merencanakan sesuatu, karna itu aku tidak menaikan kecepatanku. Kau… biasanya dulu suka berbuat curang saat bermain." Katanya sambil melihat ke bawah.

Ya… dia benar, sebelum aku menghancurkan Destiny Island, aku dan Sora suka bermain bersama. Aku suka berbuat curang terkadang… "Tapi sekarang aku sudah tak berbuat curang lagi Sora, karna aku…" _banyak belajar darimu kalau bermain tampa curang itu dapat membuat kita mengurangi melakukan kesalahan dan menjadi lebih baik. _Aku tersenyum.

"'_Karna aku' _apa Riku?"dia jadi penasaran lagi.

"Yah… pikirkan saja sendiri Sora." aku mengejeknya.

"Hey! Tak adil Riku! Akukan tak pernah merahasiakan sesuatu darimu!" dia terlihat marah.

"Oh… benarkanh? Aku akan memberitaumu kalau kita balik ke kamarmu…"

"Jahat!!"

"Terserahlah…" kataku sambil tertawa. "Ayo kita main game selanjutnya!"

_Sepertinya aku sangat menikmati permainannya…_

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

A/N:** well… any review for me?  
Aku punya sebuah pertanyaan nih, kuharap ada yang bisa memberitaukan aku mengapa Sora tau tentang Twilight Town di Kingdom heart 1. bilang di review ato email ke aku saja kalau ada yang tau…


	3. Chapter 3 : Pooh's Missing

**A/N: **Uh… Took… so long to make this story!! Hah… I almost become a writer block, so sad! I hope u enjoy my story…

**Me**: (Sighing) at last update…  
**Sora: **What took you so long to make the story!! I want to play the game you know!! (Yelling at me)  
**Me:** (DX) don't mad at me Sora Huneh (plesetan dari honey)! I was trying to make a good story, so, that's why took so long!  
**Sora:** I don't care. Weeeell~ at last I can play with Riku now! Yay!  
**Riku: **(Sighing) I don't really want to play…  
**Me and Sora:** Whaaaaaaat!!!  
**Sora:** You must play or we never go back again! (Warning him)  
**Riku:** Whatever…

**

* * *

**

Riku In 100 Arce Wood

**Chapter 3 : Pooh's Missing**

"Jadi Sora, apakah game selanjutnya?" aku menatapnya.

"… Belum ada ide." Dia terlihat bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau… kita pulang saja?"

"Tak mau!! Gamenya belum berakhir Riku!!" dia mendadak marah. "Lagipula, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan ide untuk permainan berikutnya dan itu pasti tak akan memakan waktu lama untuk menemukanya!"

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya. Kurasa dia stress karena terlalu banyak belajar dan menjadi terlalu emosian. Tapi jika tidak belajar, nilainya bakalan buruk dan orang tuanya pastilah amat kecewa melihatnya…

"Apakah yang harus kita lakukan~ apa ya~" Dia mulai menyanyi lagi. "Aku tak punya ide sama sekali~ apa ya~ apa ya~" Dia terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan lagi.

"Tolong!!!" Kami mendadak mendengar seseorang meminta tolong. "Tolong!! Tolong aku!!"

"Bukankah itu suaranya Piglet?" Pooh bertanya kepada Sora.

"Tolong!! Aku terbang terbawa angin!!" Kami semua melihat keatas, kita melihat Piglet terbang terbawa angin kencang. Dia terbang kearah yang tidak menentu.

"Bertahanlah Piglet!" Kata Sora sambil melihat keatas. "Riku, kurasa aku sudah menemukan game kedua kita. Siapa yang bisa menyelamatkan Piglet duluan, dialah yang menang!"

"Setuju!" Setelah aku mengatakannya, kami langsung berlari kearah anginnya membawa Piglet. Sepertinya amatlah sulit untuk menyelamatkannya, anginnya membuat Piglet terbang semakin tinggi. Itu sangat menyulitkanku maupun Sora.

"Sora!! Sora!!" Piglet meminta tolong kepada Sora.

"Bertahanlah Piglet!" Sora mempercepat larinya.

Aku juga mempercepat lariku. Sepertinya anginnya mulai melemah sedikit, mungkin aku bisa menangkapnya sekarang jika aku memanjat pohan yang tinggi. Aku langsung mencari pohon yang cukup tinggi dan langsung memanjat. Aku melihat Sora berlari ke suatu tempat. Saat aku dipuncak pohon, aku melihat mahluk malang itu terbang kearahku. Ketika mahluk malang itu hampir dekat denganku, aku mencoba menangkapnya. Tetapi anginnya mendadak kencang kembali dan aku tak bisa meraihnya.

"Sial…" Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri.

"Tolooong!!!" Mahluk malang itu meminta tolong padaku. Anginnya makin kencang dan kencang, mahluk malang itupun terbang mengikuti arah angin lagi.

"Bertahanlah!!" Aku mengatakannya selagi aku meloncat turun dari pohon.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah balon yang cukup besar, aku melihat balon melayang mengikuti arah angin itu dan aku menyadari bahwa Sora sedang bergelantungan di balon itu. Dia mulai dekat dengan Piglet dan dia langsung menangkapnya ketika dia sudah amat dekat.

"Makasih Sora!" Kata Piglet dengan wajah bahagia.

"Sama-sama!" Sorapun tersenyum.

Dan merekapun terbang terbawa angin bersama-sama…

"Sora!!! Ayo turun! Kau akan terbawa angin terus kalo kau begitu terus!"

"Aku tak bisaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Angin membawa mereka dan merekapun hanya bisa mengikuti arah angin itu…

Aku menghela napas melihat mereka berdua terbang terbawa angin. Dia sudah menang dipermainan ini dan kenapa aku yang kalah harus menolong mereka? Kurasa dia selalu melakukan sesuatu tampa memikirkan resiko apa yang bakalan dia hadapi, dia memang bodoh…

"Baiklah… bertahanlah kalian berdua diatas. Aku akan mencoba menyelamatkan kalian…"

Aku mengikuti arah angin yang membawa mereka berdua. Sepertinya Sora sangat tenang dan menikmatinya selagi dia diatas sana, melayang terbawa arah angin yang tidak menentu. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah Sora masih membutukan bantuanku untuk turun ataukah tidak?

"Yay!!! Kita dapat melihat kawan-kawan dari atas sini! Halo teman-teman! Kami diatas sini!!!"

Anginnya mulai melemah dan mereka berduapun turun perlahan-lahan. Aku menghela napas, sepertinya Sora hanya mengerjain aku saja. Dia sebenarnya tak membutuhkan bantuanku dari awal dan dia bisa turun sendiri…

Mereka berdua mendarat dengan selamat tampa terluka sedikitpun. Aku melihat Sora menatapku dengan wajah gembira dan sedikit tersenyum sinis.

"Aku M-E-N-A-N-G kan?!! Yakan?! Yakan?!!" katanya sambil memeluk Piglet dengan erat. "Iyakan!!" Dia mengatakannya dengan amat dan sangat gembira sekali.

"Iya… Iya… kau menang…" Kataku sambil menghela napas.

"Yay!!!" Dia melempar Piglet kearah langit dan menangkapnya lagi. Terus dia melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan sebuah permen kesukaanya.

"So… Sora, tolong turunkan aku." Kata Piglet.

"Oh!! Maaf Piglet! He he he…" Dia menurunkan Piglet. "Aku jadi tak sabaran dengan game selanjutnya!!" Dia terlihat sangat semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sora, dimanakah Pooh? Bukankah kalian bersama dengannya sebelum?"

"OH TIDAK!!" dia mendadak menjadi panic. "Kemanakah Pooh pergi!? Apa yang harus kulakukan…" Dia mendadak pergi meninggalkan kami. Dia berlari kearah tempat dimana kami melihat Piglet terbang terbawa angin.

"Mengapa dia jadi panic?" Aku bingung melihatnya. Aku melihat kearah mahluk malang itu, dia ketakutan ketika aku memandangnya. Mahluk malang itu memandangku dengan badan gemetaran. "Um…" Aku mencoba berbicara dengannya. Dia terlihat terkejut dan tambah ketakutan ketika aku mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Y…Ya…?" Dia mundur kebelakang.

"Namamu… Pigletkan?" Dia mengangguk. "Namaku Riku, temannya Sora." Aku perkenalan diri dengan singkat. Aku mendekatinya.

Dia menjadi panic saat aku mendekat. "Uh… um… aku…"

"Apakah kau tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing?" Aku duduk disebelahnya.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan terdiam…

Aku menghela napas, sepertinya dia memang sangat tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing. Dimanakah Sora dan Pooh? Apa yang membuat mereka lama sekali? Apakah setelah menemukan Pooh, Sora langsung bermain dan melupakan aku?

Piglet terlihat amat takut padaku. Dia amatlah takut padaku seakan-akan aku akan melukainya…

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Aku melihat Sora berlari kearah kami, dia berlari dengan wajah penuh air mata. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Dimanakah Pooh?

"Weeeee…(I use to say like that when trying to make fake cry, so tell me this was strange.) Pooh menghilang!! Aku tak dapat menemukannya dimana-mana!" katanya sambil menangis.

Aku menjadi heran melihatnya, mengapa dia menangis hanya karna Pooh tidak ditemukan? Siapa tau dia bersama Tiger atau yang lainnya. "Mungkin dia bersama temannya yang lain Sora…"

"Tapi! Aku sudah bertanya pada mereka! Mereka bilang tak melihat Pooh! Dia menghilang! Weeeeee….!!!" Tangisannya tambah kencang.

… Mengapa dia jadi cengeng begitu??? Sepertinya ada yang salah, Sora tak akan pernah menangis kecuali dia sudah putus asa. Dia tak akan menyerah meski harapannya hanya 1 persen, dia pasti akan berusaha hingga titik akhir. Mengapa dia cepat putus asa???

"T… tenanglah Sora…" Aku berusaha menenangkanya. "…Pooh pasti baik-baik saja, jadi kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir seperti ini. Ayo kita mencarinya bersama-sama…"

Aku lihat Piglet mendekat ke Sora. "Sora… tak apa-apa, Pooh akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan sedih melihatmu sedih. Jadi jangan sedih ya?" Piglet memeluk kakinya.

Sora berhenti menangis dan memeluk Piglet. "Pooh akan baik-baik saja Piglet?"

"Ya, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Dia pasti lapar dan mencari madu."

"Hm… kurasa kau benar, Pooh pasti lapar karena sudah jam makan siang." Sora menurunkan Piglet.

Jam makan siang??? Bukankah sudah sore? Aku langsung melihat sekelilingku, seperti kata Sora, ini sudah pagi menjelang siang. Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya? Berapa lamakah aku pingsan saat Pooh menemukanku?

Aku mulai bingung dengan keadaan ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa menanyakannya sekarang. Kita harus mencari Pooh dulu.

"Ayo kita mencari Pooh. Apakah kau ikut Riku?" Sora bertanya padaku.

"Ya…"

Kami mencari Pooh disemua tempat. Tiger dan Roo ikut membantu kami mencari Pooh bersama.

"Pooh!! Dimana kau!!" Sora memanggilnya.

"Pooh!! Pooh Bear!! Dimana kau berada sobat!" Tiger juga memanggil Pooh.

"Pooh! Dimanakah kau berada!"

Kami semua memanggilnya, tetapi tak ada gunanya. Kita tidak mendapakan petunjuk apapun tentang dimanakah keberadaan Pooh. Aku merasa bahwa masih ada tempat yang tidak kami periksa.

"Weeeee…!! Pooh! Dimanakah kau! Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu! Tolong jangan sembunyi dariku!!!" Sora mulai menangis lagi.

Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya ada yang benar-benar salah dengan Sora. Mengapa dia terlihat seperti bocah berusia 3 tahun?

"Tak usah khawatir Sora! Kita akan menemukannya!" kata Tiger sambil menghapus air matanya.

"…T…Tapi… d…dia pasti marah padaku…!!"

"Jika dia memang marah padamu Sora, dia pasti segera memaafkanmu. Kau adalah teman yang sangat berharga baginya dan dia amat sayang padamu. Kau juga saying padanyakan?" Piglet menenangkannya.

"A…aku juga sayang padanya dan aku tak mau dia marah padaku…" dia menjadi lebih tenang.

"Hey Roo, apakah masih ada tempat yang belum kita periksa?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Ada sih satu…" Dia terlihat cemas.

"Dimana?"

"Disana… the spooky cave…"

"Gua?"

Dia mengangguk. "Ada sebuah gua didekat sini, kita tak pernah kesana karena seram sekali disana…"

"Takut?"

"Ya! Seram sekali tempat itu!"

Seram ya… kurasa aku harus mencoba kesana dan mencari Pooh disana. Siapa tau Pooh ada disana. Untuk… yah, tak taulah…

"Bisakah kau membawaku kesana Roo?"

"Boleh!"

Dia berjalan menuju gua itu dan aku mengikutinya.

"K…Kalian mau kemana?" Piglet bertanya pada kami.

'Kami hanya pergi beberapa menit…" Sahutku.

"Riku!! Jangan pergi!!" Sora langsung berlari kearahku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. "Jangan pergi dan meninggalkan aku juga!" Katanya setengah menangis.

"Sora, aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya mau pergi mengecek suatu tempat dan hanya beberapa menit saja." Aku menghela napas.

"Tidak! Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian lagi!" Dia mulai menangis. "Kumohon Riku, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!"

Mengapa dia berpikir aku akan meninggalkannya lagi seperti dulu? "Sora… jangan menangis ya…" aku menghapus air mata dari wajahnya. "…Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku mengecek tempat itu juga?"

Dai mengangguk dan kita semua menuju ke the spooky cave. Selagi kita menuju kesana, Sora tak pernah melepaskan tanganku meski hanya sejenak. Mengapa dia amat takut jika aku meninggalkannya?

"Ini dia guanya!" Kata Roo.

Hmm… gua ini terlihat gelap, tetapi sama sekali tak menakutkan bagiku. Mungkin mereka takut dekat-dekat dengan gua ini hanya karena gelap.

"Ayo kita masuk." Aku memasuki gua itu.

"APA!!!" Mereka semua teriak kecuali Sora.

"Ke… kenapa?" Teriakan mereka membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tak boleh kesana! Berbahaya!" Mereka memperingatkanku.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Siapa tau Pooh ada didalam sini."

"Aku ikut Riku!" Sora berlari mengikutiku. "Aku juga mau mencari Pooh didalam!" Setelah berada disampingku, dia melihat ke yang lainnya. "Bisakah kalian menunggu kami disini?"

"Uh…" Mereka melihat satu sama lain. "Baiklah!" Mereka semua setuju.

"Makasih." Sora mengikutiku dari belakang.

Gua ini amatlah luar biasa dingin, aku merasa membeku seperti didalam lemari es. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling, air disini membeku, aku harus berhati-hati saat berjalan atau berlari…

"Brrr… dingin sekali…" Tangan Sora terasa dingin saat dia menggenggam tanganku lagi.

"Ya benar… apakah kau baik-baik saja Sora?" Aku menatapnya.

"A…Aku…" sebelum Sora selesai bicara, dia langsung bersin.

"Kuanggap sebagai 'tidak'." Aku langsung cast magic dark firaga, di tanganku muncul sebuah api hitam dan aku mengdekatkan api itu ke Sora supaya dia hangat.

"Haaangaaaaaat…"

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah bongkahan es kecil jatuh kebawah. Aku langsung melhat ke langit-langit, sebuah bongkahan es besar mendadak jatuh menuju kami. Aku langsung menarik Sora supaya dia tak tertimpa bongkahan es itu. Sepertina aku menariknya terlalu kuat sehingga dia terpeleset. Dia masih memegangku dengan erat dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan juga.

Kamipun jatuh bersama-sama…

"Ouch…"

"Oww… maaf Riku, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Pasti dingin karena kau jatuh dilantai es dan aku menimpamu…" Dia meminta maaf.

Entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa Sora kembali ke Sora yang aku kenal… "Ya… lantai es ini sangat dingin…" Dia membantuku berdiri. "Sepertinya terlalu berbahaya jika kita mencoba menggunakan magic fire untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam gua ini. Mungkin bakalan ada bongkahan es yang jatuh lagi jika kita menggunakan magic."

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat menemukan Pooh sebelum kita membeku disini."

Aku mengangguk. Sudah beberapa menit kami mencari Pooh disini, Sora menbisu selagi kami mencarinya. Dia hanya mengikutiku tampa membantuku mencari Pooh.

"Sora, jangan hanya mengikutiku tampa membantuku melihat-lihat. Bantu aku dan kita bisa segera keluar dari tempat ini. Sangat dingin sekali tau."

Sora hanya diam dan tidak menjawabku sama sekali.

"Sora?"

Dia tetap diam.

"Sora!"

Dia terkejut ketika aku memanggilnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Huh? Kenapa Riku?"

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau merasa kedinginan?" aku menyentuh wajahnya. Wajahnya terasa amat panas, sepertinya dia sakit. "Apakah kau demam?"

"Aku baik-baik saja…" Kondisinya terlihat tidak baik.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Aku sedikit cemas melihatnya.

"Ya… ayo kita terus mencari Pooh…" Dia memaksakan diri untuk lanjut.

Aku semakin cemas melihatnya, sudah beberapa menit kami mencari Pooh didalam gua ini dan kondisi Sora terlihat tambah kami mengitari dan mencari Pooh disini sekitar setengah jam lebih, aku menemukan Pooh sedang duduk disebuah batu. Dia sepertinya sedang kebingungan.

"Pooh!!!" Sora langsung berlari ke arah Pooh dan langsung memeluknya. "Syukurlah kami berhasil menemukanmu! Aku sangat khawatir!" kata Sora sedikit menangis. "Kenapa kau ada disini Pooh? Apakah kau marah padaku?"

"Aku tersesat Sora…" Katanya sambil memeluk Sora erat-erat. "…Ketika kau mengejar Piglet, aku menunggumu disana. Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah kupu-kupu cantik yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku mau menangkapnya untuk kuperlihatkan padamu. Aku mengejar kupu-kupu itu sampai ke gua ini dan begitu aku sadar bahwa aku masuk terlalu dalam, aku mencoba keluar. Tapi aku tersesat." Sora memeluk Pooh lebih erat lagi. "Sora, mengapa tubuhmu panas sekali?"

Sora tidak menjawabnya…

"Sora?" Pooh menjadi khawatir.

"Sora?" aku memanggilnya, tapi dia juga tak menjawab.

Dia mendadak tumbang, sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai, aku langsung menangkapnya. Ketika aku memegang tubuhnya, tubuhnya terasa panas sekali. Dia pasti pingsan karena demamnya. Aku seharusnya memaksanya keluar dari gua ini supaya demamnya tak bertambah parah, ini adalah salahku…

"Pooh, kau masih bisa berjalan?" Dia mengangguk. "Bagus, ayo kita keluar dari gua ini."

Aku menggendong Sora dan mencari jalan keluar dari gua ini. Aku membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk keluar dari gua ini, karena aku sempat tersesat di gua ini. Gua ini memiliki banyak jalan yang mirip, sehingga aku sedikit bingung mencari jalan yang benar. Pantas saja gua ini dinamakan The Spooky Cave, karena tempat ini memang mengerikan. Bukan hanya dingin, tetapi jalannya suka menyesatkan. Mungkin kalau memasuki gua ini dimalam hari tak akan bisa keluar sebelum pagi hari…

"Pooh!!!" Piglet, Tiger dan Roo langsung berlari kearah kami begitu mereka melihat kami. "Kau baik-baik saja!" Mereka langsung memeluknya.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir." Pooh meminta maaf pada mereka.

"Kenapa dengan Sora?" Tiger bertanya padaku.

"Dia sakit, dia membutuhkan tempat untuk beristirahat." Kataku.

"Oh! Kita harus bergegas kalau begitu." Kata Piglet khawatir. "Rumah Pooh yang paling dekat dari sini."

"Ayo kita kesana sekarang."

xXxXxXxXx

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Sora tersadar.

"Apa yang telah terjadi…"

"Syukurlah… akhirnya kau siuman juga Sora. Kami sangat menghawatirkanmu." Piglet terlihat sedikit lega melihat Sora siuman.

"Kau bodoh Sora, kau seharusnya jangan memaksakan diri jika sudah tak sanggup." Kataku sambil menghela napas.

"Maaf…"

"Nih Sora, minum obat ini lagi. Obat ini dari ibuku, kata ibuku obat ini selalu manjur untuk demam." Kata Roo sambil memberikan obatnya.

"Makasih…"

Aku merasa Sora terlihat sangat sedih. "Kenapa Sora? Masih sakit?"

Dia hanya diam dan melihat kearah Pooh…

"Sora?" aku menanyakannya lagi.

"Pooh… apakah kau masih marah padaku?" Dia terlihat sedih sekali.

Sepertinya dia memang belum mendengar jawabannya Pooh karena pingsan duluan.

Pooh tersenyum dan memeluknya. "Aku tak akan pernah marah padamu Sora."

Setelah Pooh mengatakannya, Sora langsung menangis dengan perasaan lega mendengarnya. "Makasih Pooh…" dia memeluk pooh juga. "…Aku sayang sekali padamu."

"Aku juga Sora." Pooh menghapus air mata Sora.

Sepertinya Sora benar-benar sayang sama beruang itu. Mungkin bagi Sora memang pertemanan adalah segalanya…

"Jangan menangis lagi ya?" Sora mengangguk. "Apakah kau masih mau istirahat ataukah mau bermain lagi?"

Dia mengelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau main!!" Dia kembali ceria lagi. "Ayo kita maiiiiiin!!!"

Aku menghela napas, mulai lagi deh…

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

A/N: **Done! Chapter 3 is done! Chapter 3 is done! Yay!

**Riku: **(Sighing seeing me like a kid.) You and Sora really looks alike…  
**Me:** Oh!! Really?! I'm so happy!!! (Hugging Sora)  
**Sora:** Let me go!! (Pushing me away)  
**Me: **Weeeee! Sora was rejecting me! (Crying like a baby)  
**Riku: **_Oh my god!_ Not you to! Why everyone in here such a baby cry! (Leaving)  
**Sora: **Ah!! Riku! Don't go!! (Fallowing him)  
**Me:** Ahh!! Don't leave me to you two! Please repiu storyku ya! Soraaaa! Rikuuuuu! Wait for meeeee toooooooo!!


	4. Chapter 4 : Missing Tail?

**A/N: **I think I want to say one thing, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW me!! Coz this is my birth day!!

**

* * *

Riku In 100 Arce Wood**

**Chapter 4 : Missing Tail?**

Kami keluar dari rumah Pooh setelah Sora memutuskan untuk bermain meski kondisinya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Tiger dan Roo kembali ketempat dimana mereka biasanya bermain dan Piglet mau tinggal dirumahnya Pooh.

Aku, Sora, dan Pooh berjalan-jalan ke entah mana tujuannya Sora, dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya. Sora terlihat amat senang dan ceria sekali seperti biasa. Aku merasa senang melihat dia seperti itu. Dia seperti kembali seperti disaat sebelum Desiny Island hancur, sifat ceria dan kenakalannya mirip sekali dengan saat itu. Kurasa dia sangat senang bermain disini, tempat ini sepertinya telah menghilangkan stressnya dan dia lebih mood. Mungkin setelah beberapa game lagi, dia akan mengajakku untuk pulang. Setelah pulang kami bisa melanjut belajar lagi.

Dia mulai menyanyi lagi. "Aku merasa amat senang~ karena aku sayang sama Pooh~ dan Pooh juga sayang padaku~ dunia terasa amat terang!" dia melompat layaknya anak kecil, lalu dia memeluk Pooh. " Aku sayaaaaaaaang sekali padamu Pooh!" katanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku juga sayang padamu Sora." Pooh juga tersenyum.

Yah, aku jadi sedikit cemburu pada Pooh. Aku berharap Sora juga sayang padaku juga seperti dia sayang pada Pooh. "Jadi, sudah memikirkan game berikutnya Sora?"

"Belum!" katanya dengan senyum. "sekarang aku mau jalan-jalan! Karna aku merasa amat bahagia! Aku juga senang kau ada disini Riku!" dia tiba-tiba memelukku. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu setelah setahun berlalu!"

'_Setelah setahun berlalu_'? apa maksudnya…

"Setahun? Bukankah kita selalu bersama-sama setelah kita mengalahkan Xemnes?" aku bertanya dengan heran.

Dia mendadak sedih. "Begitu ya…" dia mengalihkan memalingkan muka. "… Oh, bukankah itu Eeyore? Apa yang dia lakukan." Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tak tau… " kata Pooh.

"Ayo kita tanya."

Kami mendekatinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Eeyore?" Pooh bertanya padanya. "Ada yang hilang?"

"Ekorku hilang, aku tak dapat menemukannya dimana-mana…" katanya sedih.

'_Ekor_'? aku melihat belakangnya, dia tak mempunyai ekor…

"Pasti terjatus disuatu tempat! Mungkin diselimutin sama dedaunan kering! Ayo kita memeriksa disekitar dedaunan kering ini." Sora mengajak kami mencarinya.

… mencari di seluruh dedaunan kering ini? Dia pasti bercanda, terlalu banyak dedaunan kering disini! "Tetapi Sora, terlalu banyak dedaunan kering disini."

"Kan bisa diperiksa pelan-pelan!"

_Kau bisa berkata itu dengan mudah_. Aku menghela napas. Dia memang beanr-benar idiot, tak taukah dia bahwa mencari benda hilang di seluruh hutan itu susah. Di seluruh hutan ini penuh dengan dedaunan kering! Bagaimana kita bisa menemukannya jika kita mencarinya pelan-pelan! Mati bisa kali!

"Ayolah Riku! Jangan hanya diam disitu saja! Ayo bantu mencarinya juga." Sora menyuruhku.

"Iya…" aku menghela napas.

xXxXxXxXx

Sudah sejaman lebih kita mencari dan belum juga menemukannya, wajar saja kalau kupikir. Sora mulai kesal mencari ekor yang hilang itu, dia mulai terlihat sebel sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Arg!!! Dimana sih ekor itu berada!!" Dia berkata sambil menendang dedaunan kering didekatnya.

"Sora, tak ada gunanya kau menendang-nedang dedaunan kering itu. Mari kita pikirkan jalan lain menemukan ekor yang hilang itu." Aku berusaha menenangkanya.

"Tapi bagaimana!!" katanya sambil masih menendang dedaunan kering itu. Dia tergelincir dan mendadak jauth ketanah karena sebuah batu.

Aku meghela napas. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan membantu dia berdiri. "Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati."

"Makasih…" dia menatapku dan mendadak berteriak. "Aku tau!!!"

"ya ampun Sora, kau tak perlu berteriak sekencang itu. Itu membuatku jantungan tau."

"Maaf! Hehehehe… kau tau, kurasa aku tau bagaimana caranya kita menemukan ekor itu dengan cepat." Katanya ceria.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Aero! Aku akan mengunakan magic aero, terus kau dan Pooh akan mencari ekor itu apakah ekor itu terbang disekitarku bersama daun-daun kering itu atau tidak."

"Baiklah…" kataku dan Pooh bersama-sama.

"Baiklah! Aku mulai ya…" perlahan tapi pasti, dedaunan disekitar Sora mulai berputar disekitar Sora. Daun kering itu terlihat indah ketika berputar disekita Sora, ada daun yang berwarna merah, kuning dan cokelat. Ada juga beberapa yang hijau. Terlihat benar-benar indah.

"Riku! Jangan hanya melamun, lihat apakah ekor itu terbang disekitarku ataukah tidak. Magicku tak akan bertahan lama." Dia mengingatkanku.

Aku mengangguk. Setelah beberapa menit memperhatikan dedaunan yang terbang disekitarnya, tidak terlihat benda yang lain terbang sekitar Sora selain dedaunan yang kering.

Sora menghentikan magicnya karena kelelahan, sepertinya dia juga kehabisan magic power.

"Ah… capek sekali… mengapa ekornya belum ditemukan juga sih!" kataya kesal. Dia terduduk di tanah.

"Kau harus istirahat Sora, kau terlihat lelah sekali." Kata Pooh khawatir.

"Pooh benar Sora, kau harus istirahat sebentar. Kami akan mencoba mencari ekornya dulu." Kataku. Sora kelihat sangat kelelahan.

Dia mengangguk. Hanya beberapa detik berlalau, dia sudah tidur terlelap.

"… cepat sekali dia tertidur."

Aku dan Pooh mencari ekor itu bersama-sama. Aku sungguh bingung, mengapa keledai itu bisa kehilang ekornya? Masa ekor bisa copot sih.

"Terlalu banyak dedaunan kering…" kataku sambil menghela napas. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang lain dari pada yang lain. '_Apa itu?_' pikirku. Aku mengambilnya, yang kuambil ternyata sebuah kain dengan sebuah rambut dan pita. "Apaan ini?"

"Oh, kau menemukannya." Kata Pooh senang.

'_menemukannya'_? ini… ekornya? "Tapi ini sebuah kain, bukan sebuah ekor."

"Oh, itu memang benar. Eeyore tak punya ekor sejak lahir. Dia amat sedih mengetaui bahwa dia cacat, maka dari itu kami membuatkan ekor palsu untuknya supaya dia tak sedih." Pooh menjelaskan padaku.

"Oh…" Pantas saja dia amat sedih ketika ekor itu lepas dan menghilang. "Ayo kita kembalikan ekornya." Aku memberikan ekornya pada Pooh.

"Ya."

Kami berdua menuju kearah Eeyore. "Eeyore, ini ekormu." kata Pooh sambil membantunya memasang ekor palsunya.

"Makasih Pooh…" katanya sedikit senang, kurasa…

"ini bukan apa-apa, kuharap kau tak akan kehilangan ekormu lagi Eeyore." Dia menganguk. "aku senang ekormu telah kembali." Kata Pooh tersenyum. "ayo kita sekarang membangunkan Sora."

"Ya…"

Sora masih tertidur lelap ditanah. Terkadang aku heran, bagaimana dia bisa tertidur selelap itu dimanapun? Seperti di pantai, ditanah, dan bahkan diatas pohon. Kok bisa ya dia tertidur lelap dan terlihat bahagia ketika dia tidur. Dia memang anak aneh. Aku menatapinya selama beberapa menit, dia terlihat manis ketika tidur. Aku rasanya meu menciumnya untuk membangunkannya, tapi tak bisa, karena Pooh sedang melihatku.

"Sora, ayo bangun." Pooh berusaha membangunkannya.

"Hm… lima menit lagi…" katanya. "masih ngantuk!"

"Sora, ayo bangun. Kalau tidak aku…" hm… bagaimana ya, apakah harus kugelitik dia ataukah… "…" aku mendekatkan wajahku. "…Sora…" aku membisikan sesuatu padanya. "……………"

"Hm… apaan sih! Aku tak bisa dengar dengan jelas apa yang kau bilang!" dia mendadak bangun dan bibir kami saling bertemu…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**

* * *

Author Note: **Done!! Done!!

**Me:** Oh my gosh! You two were kissing! At last!  
**Sora and Riku:** (Blussing)  
**Riku:** Why are you still here? (annoyed)  
**Me:** Sorry! I think I will leaving you two! (Leaving)  
**Sora: **Uh…  
**Riku: **Hm?  
**Sora:** I… uh… sorry! (Running away)  
**Riku: **What the… why he running away? Man, just review this story. Hey Sora! Why you running away?!


	5. Chapter 5 : Harvest

**Author Note: **Oh yeah! So far not become a writer block!  
It chapter 5 guys!! Yeah!! One chapter left!! And still this was my birth day so stay for review my story guys! And don't worry; I was working my last chapter from now.

**Me:** Sora-chan! Why are you suddenly running away??? Did you two want to kiss again???  
**Sora:** What! Did you still peeking after you leaving?! I can't believe it!  
**Me:** Aw… but I just want to see you blushing after Riku kiss you.  
**Sora:** … you know, I want to kill you right now.  
**Me:** Huuuuu… I know you can't cause you love me! (Hugging him)  
**Sora: **I'm not! Let me go! (Push me away)  
**Me:** Meanie!! Huh! Just read the story guys…

**

* * *

Riku In 100 Arce Wood**

**Chapter 5 : Harvesting**

Aku dan Sora membatu sejenak. Lalu dia mendadak mendorongku dan berdiri.

"Ma… maaf…" katanya dengan muka memerah.

'_Gila, tadi nikmat sekali…_' itu yang aku pikirkan. "Tak apa-apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mari kita mencari ekor itu lagi."

"Um Sora, ekornya sudah kita temukan." Pooh menjawabnya.

"…" dia membisu setelah mendengarkan perkataan Pooh. "Sudah… APA!!" dia terlihat sangat terkejut. "Bagaimana dan dimana?"

"Yah… ketemu aja." Kataku simple.

"Dimana~?!"

Aku menghela napas. "Di sana." Aku menunjuk tempat aku menemukan ekor itu.

"…Oh…" dia terdiam. "Yah sudah! Mari kita main game yang lainnya!" dia mendadak ceria.

"Iya…iya…" aku menghela napas lagi.

"Yah~ aku mulai bosan~ apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan~" dia mulai menyanyi lagi. "Pooh! Apa yang harus kulakukan~?" dia bertanya pada Pooh.

"Hm... aku lapar..." kata Pooh sambil memegang perutnya.

"Oh... mari kita mencari makanan untukmu! Mari kita ke rumahnya Rabbit, dia pasti mempunyai madu untukmu!"

Sora mulai berjalan kearah jalan yang tak kukenal, aku mengikuti dia dari belakang. Aku jadi penasaran, kemana kita pergi ya...

Setelah beberapa menit mengikuti Sora, kita sampai di sebuah kebun. Disini ada sebuah wortel dan kol.

"Ayo kita masuk ke rumah Rabbit! Didalam pasti ada madu." Sora dan Pooh langsung masuk ke rumah itu.

"Um... bukankah tidak baik masuk tampa izin?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Yup! Tak apa-apa Riku, ayo masuk juga."

"Baiklah..."

Hm... rumah ini sangat kecil, beberapa kali kepalaku terbentur sama langit-langit(Plavon). Aku harus berhati-hati kalo melangkah.

"Oh! Itu dia madunya!" Sora mengambil madu itu.

"Hey Sora, apakah tidak apa-apa kalo kamu mengambil madu itu tampa izin dari pemiliknya?" aku sungguh heran melihat Sora, kok dia berani mengambil barang yang bukan miliknya ya?

"Yup! Tak apa-apa kok." Kata dia yakin.

'A_staga, dia sangat yakin sekali_' pikirku.

"Ini dia Pooh!" Sora memberikannya pada Pooh.

"Makasih Sora." Pooh lalu mulai makan madu itu.

Aku menghela napas. Kulihat Sora berjalan keluar dari sini dan aku mengikutinya. Sepertinya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dan sepertinya dia tak ingin Pooh mendengarnya.

Diluar, Sora menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna biru langit. Apa ya yang ingin dia bicarakan...

"Ada apa Sora?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Aku... aku ingin minta soal... soal... ciuman itu..." katanya dengan suara kecil dan muka memerah.

Aku tersenyum melihat dia. '_Dia amat sangat manis...'_ begitu pikirku. Tapi dia selalu manis sih. "Tak apa-apa."

"Um... apakah kau... tak marah?" katanya dengan malu-malu.

'_Ya ampun, mana mungkin aku marah. Ciumanmu sungguh sangat nikmat.' _Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tidak, aku tak marah kok." Aku mendekatinya. "Hey Sora, mengapa mukamu merah?" aku menyentuh wajahnya. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengejeknya, tapi dia jadi salah tingkah karena aku terlalu dekat dengannya.

"um... uh..." mukanya tambah merah. "...aku... uh... baik-baik saja!" mendadak dia mendorongku menjauh. Mukanya sangat merah, bahkan telinganya juga merah.

Kamipun jadi berdiam diri selama beberapa menit hingga seekor kelinci datang.

"Oh, halo Sora, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dia bertanya pada Sora lalu dia menatapku. "Apakah dia temanmu?"

"Um... kami kesini karena Pooh lapar dan mau makan madu disini dan ini Riku, temanku Rabbit."

Aku hanya mengangguk memberi salam.

Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Sora. "Oh... kuharap Pooh tak akan nyangkut dilubang rumahku setelah selesai makan."

"Kurasa kita harus mengecek Pooh deh." Kataku.

"Ya..."

Kami berjalan menuju rumah Rabbit, sebelum kami masuk lagi kerumahnya, aku merasa seperti Pooh meminta tolong. "Apakah... Pooh meminta tolong?"

"Kurasa aku juga mendengarnya..." Sora bergegas memasuki rumahnya Rabbit. "Pooh! Apakah kau baik-baik saja!" kata Sora berteriak dari dalam. Dia terdengar sangat khawatir.

Aku juga bergegas masuk, kulihat kepala Pooh terjepit di pot madu.

"Sora, apakah itu kau?" kata Pooh. "Bisakah aku menolongku? Kepalaku tak bisa keluar dari pot madu ini." Dia meminta tolong pada Sora.

"Ya, bertahanlah Pooh. Bagaimana ya kita menolongnya?" Sora bertanya padaku.

"Huh? Jangan bertanya padaku Sora, soalnya aku tak tau juga."

"Hm… bagaimana kalau coba ditarik pelan-pelan?" Rabbit memberiku ide.

"Bukankah itu sakit?" tanyaku.

"Makanya kubilang pelan-pelan supaya tak terlalu sakit."

"Um… kalo begitu ayo kita coba diluar. Ayo Riku, kau bantu aku membawa Pooh keluar." Aku dan Sora membawa Pooh keluar. Kami keluar pelan-pelan.

"Baiklah Riku, kau pegang pot itu dan aku akan menarik Pooh pelan-pelan."

Aku mengangguk dan memegang pot itu.

"Pelan-pelan…" Rabbit mengingatkan.

Aku dan Sora mengangguk bersamaan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kepala Pooh akhirnya berhasil kami keluarkan.

"Wew… tadi amat sangat susah. Apakah kau baik-baik saja Pooh? Ada yang sakit?" Sora memeriksa keadaannya Pooh.

"Aku tak apa-apa Sora, makasih kau sudah menolongku. Makasih juga Riku." Dia berterima kasih padaku. "Dan makasih tentang madunya juga Rabbit. Madunya sangat enak."

"Ya…" Dia terlihat sedih.

"Um… bagaimana kalau kami membantumu memanen sayuran ini? Yah sebagai gantinya karna kami mengambil madumu." Aku berusaha menghiburnya.

Aku tau dia sangat sedih karena Pooh dan Sora mengambil madunya tampa izinnya.

"Boleh, jika kalian mau membantuku." Dia terlihat sedikit senang.

"Ayo Sora, mari bantu dia memanen sayur kol dan wortel."

"Baiklah!" Sora terlihat semangat.

Aku memulai dari sayur wortel. Aku menariknya pelan-pelan supaya tak rusak.

"Ah! Sora, jangan menarik sayurnya kuat. Kau merusaknya." Kata Rabbit sedikit teriak dan khawatir.

Aku melihat cara Sora menarik sayurnya, dia menariknya terlalu kuat sehingga sayurannya jadi rusak. Aku mendekatinya. "Jangan ditarik terlalu kuat Sora."

"Aku tau caranya Riku." Dia berusaha menarik sayur lagi tapi sayurnya rusak lagi karena menariknya terlalu kuat.

Aku menghela napas melihatnya. "Kau hanya merusaknya Sora, hentikan!" aku berusaha menghentikanya sebelum ada sayur yang lain rusak.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?! Akukan hanya berusaha menolong seperti yang kau bilang!" dia mendadak marah.

"Kau tak membantu sama sekali Sora! Kau hanya merusak sayur-sayur ini!" aku terbawa sedikit emosi.

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya! Aku tau yang aku lakukan!" dia tambah marah. "kau jangan sok tau deh Riku!"

Ya ampun, mengapa dia keras kepala. "Sora, aku bukannya sok tau, tapi kau saja yang tak mau mendengarkanku. Berhentilah jadi egois begitu, kamu mengapa jadi begitu sih, jadi sangat menyebalkan."

Dia terlihat terkejut mendengar kata-kataku. "Aku… menyebalkan…?" Matanya mendadak penuh dengan air mata. "Katamu… aku menyebalkan…Riku?" Air matanya sudah tak terbendung dan jatuh, dia mendadak lari meninggalkanku.

Aku sangat bingung melihatnya, aku langsung lari mengejarnya. "Sora! Kenapa kau menangis?! Apakah aku berbuat salah padamu?!" aku berlari secepat mungkin agar dapat mendekatinya.

"Aku benci kamu Riku! Kau sama saja dengannya!" teriaknya.

'_Sama dengannya'_? perkataannya membuatku tambah bingung. "Tunggu Sora! Aku tak mengerti maksudmu!"

"Aku benci kamu!" dia mendadak menembakkan magic blizzard, bukan hanya satu kali, tapi beberapa kali kearahku.

Aku menghindari semua magicnya. Setelah aku mengalihkan pandangan sekejap saja untuk menghindari magicnya, Sora sudah tak kelihatan lagi. '_Gila, bagaimana dia bisa berlari secepat itu?'_ pikirku. Kemana dia pergi? Mengapa dia mendadak menangis? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padanya?

Aku menghela napas. Aku tak akan mendapakan jawabannya jika aku tak bertanya langsung padanya. Kurasa aku harus mencarinya pelan-pelan dari sekarang daripada merenung disini dan tak tau akan jawabannya.

"Sora… kuharap aku tak melukai perasaanmu…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**

* * *

Author Note: **Yeah!! Almost done guys!!

**Me: **Riku!!! What did you do to Sora-chan!! Why he was crying!! (Angry at him)**  
Riku: **Hey! Blame your story not me! I was just fallowing your story.**  
Me: **Uh… but still you make him cry!**  
Riku: **And still because you story.**  
Me: **It you fault!**  
Riku: **No it your fault.  
**Me:** Your!**  
Riku:** No, it your.**  
Me: **Your!!**  
Riku:** Your.**  
Me: **Your!!!**  
Riku: **Whatever… you are the same blockhead like Sora. (Leaving)  
**Me: **I'M NOT A BLOCKHEAD!!! YOU'RE THE ONE!!! Man! Just review this story! I become emo cause him! Huh!


	6. The Last Chapter : Part of Sora Hearts

**Author Note: **OH YEAH!! Last chapter!! Woo hoo!! Thank you for all of you who always reading this story!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY!!! XD

**

* * *

Riku In 100 Arce Wood**

**Last Chapter : Part Of Sora Hearts**

Aku mencari dan mencari Sora dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, tetapi masih tidak kutemukan juga. Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. '_Kemana sih Sora pergi?_' Aku sudah bertanya pada Piglet, Tiger dan Roo. Tapi mereka bilang tak melihatnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kerumah Rabbit lagi, kulihat Pooh dan Rabbit menungguku kembali.

"Apakah Sora kembali kesini?" Aku bertanya pada mereka berdua.

"Belum…" mereka berdua mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Kemana dia pergi…" aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

Aku jadi khawatir, jangan-jangan Sora meninggalkan aku dan keluar dari dunia ini? Aku tak mau terperangkap disini selamanya dan tak bisa keluar, soalnya aku akan merindukan Sora sekali…

"Apakah kali berdua tau mengapa dia mendadak menangis?"

"…" Mendadak mereka berdua diam.

Astaga, jangan bilang ini adalah kesalahku? "Me… mengapa kalian berdua diam?"

"Pooh… kurasa kau harus menjelaskannya deh. Aku akan kembali memanen sayur ini untuk kusimpan." Rabbit meninggalkan kami berdua dan memanen sayur-sayur itu.

Aku menjadi sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Rabbit. Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'Penjelasan'? apakah ini benar-benar salahku? Aku mendekati Pooh dan duduk disampingnya. "Apa maksudnya Pooh?"

Pooh menatapku dengan wajah sedih. "Sebenarnya…"

"Ya?" aku tambah bingung melihat wajah Pooh yang tambah sedih.

"… seharusnya aku mengatakan ini dari awal, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya karena Sora selalu disampingmu…" perkataannya membuatku tambah bingung. "…Sora yang selalu bermain dengan kita itu… um…"

"Apa?"

"Bukanlah Sora yang sesungguhnya."

"…" Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Pooh.

"Dia bukanlah Sora, tetapi dia masih bagian dari Sora…" dia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "… Dia adalah bagian dari hatinya Sora yang dia tinggalkan disini. Dia adalah sifat kekanak-kanakannya Sora. Sora meninggalkannya karena dia mau tumbuh dewasa."

"…" Kurasa Pooh benar, dia bukanlah Sora yang kukenal saat ini, dia adalah Sora dari masa lalu sebelum Destiny Island hancur. Sifatnya sama denga yang dulu, yang terkadang jahil dan menyebalkan.

"Sora yang asli meminta kami menjaga dirinya yang satu lagi. Dia tau dirinya yang satu lagi pasti sangat sedih karena dia meninggalkanya. Tetapi aku juga tau bahwa Sora yang asli juga sedih harus meninggalkannya." Pooh bertambah sedih saat menjelaskannya. "Dia melakukan ini karena ingin membuang sifat egoisnya…"

Aku sungguh tak percaya Sora telah melakukan ini. Kok bisa dia meninggalkan bagian dari hatinya sendiri? Tak heran saat Sora yang ini mengatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukanku merindukan dan senang bertemu denganku. Dia pasti sangat dan sangat kesepian selama ini…

"Hey Pooh, kau tau dimana Sora berada?"

"Aku tau dimana Sora berada dan akan memberitaumu jika kau berjanji sesuatu padaku." Dia menatapku dengan wajah serius.

"Apa?" aku juga menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kau sebaiknya tak membuatnya tambah sedih. Dia sangat tidak suka jika seseorang menyebutnya '_menyebalkan_'. Sora yang asli pernah dikatai begitu dan itu sebabnya pula dia meninggalkan salah satu sifatnya disini."

"Aku berjanji…" Aku bersumpah dihadapannya.

"Masih ada satu permintaan lagi yang ingin aku minta tolong padamu Riku. Bisakah kau meminta kepada Sora yang asli untuk bersatu dengan dirinya yang satu lagi? Sora tak boleh terus menerus mengacuhkan dirinya yang satu lagi, karena bagaimanapun juga dia masih bagian dari dirinya dan Sora tak akan sempurna menjadi dirinya sendiri tampa dia." Pooh meminta tolong padaku.

"Baiklah…" Aku tersenyum pada Pooh. "Lagipula aku juga suka sifatnya yang menyebalkan. Dia sangat manis."

Aku melihat Pooh tersenyum. "Itu sungguh bagus. Syukurlah kau menyukai Sora juga."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Pooh. Bagaimana dia mengetahui perasaanku pada Sora? "Kau tau aku suka dengan Sora?" Dia hanya mengangguk.

Yah, itu memang mengejukan. Aku tak pernah terang-terang menunjukan perasaanku ke Sora dan Pooh menyadarinya… tunggu! Dia bilang '_kau menyukai Sora juga_'. '_Juga'_? apakah itu berarti Sora juga menyukaiku? "Apakah… Sora juga menyukaiku?"

Pooh tersenyum lagi. "Meski dia hanya salah satu dar sifat Sora, dia selalu terbuka tentang apa yang dia rasakan. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu tiap hari. Tetapi sayang sekali, dia tak bisa benar-benar senang ketika bertemu denganmu, karena dia hanya salah satu dari perasaan Sora." Dia menjelaskannya.

Pasti berat hanya hidup dengan perasaan yang setengah-setengah. Aku jadi benar-benar menyesal dengan perkataanku padanya. Jika aku menjadi dia, pasti aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama…

"Sora ada di Starry Hill. Dia selalu kesana jika dia merasa sedih. Sebenarnya sih, dia tak pernah merasa betul-betul sedih, hanya hatinya yang terluka. Dia mungkin tak membencimu, hanya takut kehilanganmu saja Riku." Tambah Pooh.

"Terima kasih Pooh. Aku berjanji tak akan membuatnya tambah sedih."

Aku langsung menuju Starry Hill. Kulihat Sora sedang duduk di ayunan. Dia masih menagis, tapi dengan tampa expresi sama sekali diwajahnya. Sepertinya dia menyadari bahwa aku ada disini. Dia tak lari dari situ dan hanya menatapiku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hey…" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hey…" aku berdiri disampingnya. "Masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak…" Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "… Pooh pasti sudah menceritakannya padamu tentangku. Seperti yang dia katakan, aku tak bisa benar-benar marah. Aku tak punya emosi yang jelas, hanya sifat kekanak-kanakanku saja yang jelas." Katanya tampa expresi. "aku seperti sebuah cangkang kulit kerang yang tak ada isi…" katanya sambil menatap mataku. Lalu dia menyentuh hatinya dan menutup mata. "Hatiku terasa sangat sakit Riku, tetapi aku tak dapat merasakan emosi apapun. Kau tau kenapa hati ini sakit sekali?" dia bertanya padaku dan memegang tanganku dengan erat.

"Artinya… kau sedang sedih. Makanya hatimu terasa sakit."

"…" dia masih menyentuh hatinya. "Mungkin… kau benar. Aku tak dapat merasakan sedih yang sesungguhnya, tetapi hatiku dapat merasakannya."

"Ya… hati itu memang luar biasa. Mungkin hati itu lemah dan terkadang mereka menyerah. Tetapi di dasar yang dalam sekali di hati kita selalu ada seberkas cahaya yang selalu bersinar. Meski cahaya itu bersinar lemah, tapi sinar itu tak akan padam meski ditelan oleh kegelapan." Aku menyentuh wajahnya. "Kau juga sama, meski terkadang kau lemah dan menyerah, tapi kau tak pernah kehilangan harapan meski itu hanya 1 persen jika kau percayanya."

Sora tersenyum. "Kurasa kau benar. Tidak heran dia meninggalkanku, aku terlalu egois dan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri." Katanya setengah ketawa.

"Tak apa-apa menjadi egois sesekali. Karena kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri juga." Aku mengatakannya sambil tertawa juga. "kau tau, karena Sora yang asli meninggalkanmu disini, dia jadi jarang memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu berkata '_Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu khawatir_.' padahal dia sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja."

Sora hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sora, kau tau bagaimana caranya aku dapat keluar dari dunia ini?"

Mandadak expresi wajah Sora berubah jadi datar. "sebenarnya aku tau caranya, tapi…"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau dan Sora yang asli akan bersatu lagi. Jadi tak akan ada salah satu dari kalian yang bersedih lagi." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Makasih Riku… sebelum kau meminta Sora bersatu lagi denganku, bisakah kau sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya?" dia meminta tolong padaku.

"Kau tau, seharusnya bukan kau yang meminta maaf, tetapi dia. Dia sudah meninggalkanmu disini dan membuatmu menderita."

"Nah, itu tak benar. Sora meninggalkanku disini karena aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Tempat ini membuatku lebih hidup daripada ditempat lain." Katanya dengan senyum kecil. "Aku punya Pooh disampingku jika hatiku terluka. Dia adalah teman terbaik aku dan Sora punya." Dia tersenyum lebar. Kurasa senyumannya kali ini sungguh berasal dari hatinya. "Sekarang aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari dunia ini Riku. Tutut matamu Riku…"

Aku menutup mataku, mendadak aku merasa ngantuk dan aku tidak sadarkan diri.

xXxXxXxXx

"Riku…Riku…" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. "Riku… Kumohon ayo bangun…" aku mengenal suara itu, dia adalah…

"Sora…?"

"Riku! Syukurlah! Akhirnya kau bangun!" Dia langsung memelukku. " Aku sangat khawatir banget. Kukira kau tak akan dapat keluar dari buku ini."

"Buku?" aku masih setengah sadar.

"Ya! Maaf tak bisa membantumu keluar, ada sebuah magic yang membuatku tak bisa menyentuh buku ini dan masuk kedalam."

"Hari apa ini?" aku bertanya padanya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, masih hari sabtu. Waktu didalam buku itu berjalan sangat cepat. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu didalam buku itu." Sora menjelaskannya padaku.

"Begitu ya…" mendadak aku teringat pada Sora yang satu lagi. "Tunggu sebentar! Sora, apakah kau telah meninggalkan salah satu bagian dari hatimu didalam buku itu? Salah satu sifatmu?" Aku langsung bertanya padanya.

"Hah?" dia terlihat bingung mendengar kata-kataku. "Oh! Maksudmu dia? Tak kusangka kau bertemu dengannya." Dia tersenyum sedih.

Aku menggangguk. "Dia meminta maaf padamu…"

"Nah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, bukan dia." Katanya sedikit tertawa.

Aku tersenyum mendengarkan jawabanya. Kurasa dia maupun Sora yang satu lagi tetaplah orang yang sama, hanya saja yang satu lagi hanya memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan.

"Um… apakah dia mengatakan yang lain?"

"Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong Sora, Pooh punya permintaan dan dia ingin kau kabulkan permintaanya. Dia mau kau dan dirimu yang satu lagi bersatu. Pooh tak ingin melihat salah satu dari kalian bersedih." Aku menyampaikan pesan Pooh.

Sora tersenyum mendengarnya. "Hey Riku, kurasa aku akan bersatu dengannya sekarang juga. Tapi, maukah kau menemaniku?" Dia bertanya padaku.

"Hm… boleh. Tapi Sora, mengapa ya kalau pas aku masuk dan keluar pasti tak sadarkan diri?" aku bertanya balik.

"Itu karena diriku yang satu lagi memasang magic. Jika seseorang masuk kedalam buku ini dan jika orang itu bukan aku, dia akan pingsan." Dia menjelaskannya.

"Oh…"

"Ayo Riku." Dia menggenggam tanganku dan memegang buku aneh itu. Aku baru sadar bahwa buku itu berjudul 100 Arce Wood. Selama ini aku tak pernah memperhatikan judul buku itu.

Perlahan, aku merasa ditarik kedalam buku itu. Aku memejamkan mataku dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah didalam buku ini. Hari sudah sore…

"Cepatnya…"

"Yup!" Kulihat Sora yang lain datang. "Sudah lama tak ketemu diriku yang lain. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak kau mengunjungiku. Yah meski kubilang pada Riku bahwa sudah setahun tidak ketemu…"

"Kurasa waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat disini. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu selama ini, aku tau kau marah meski tak bisa benar-benar marah." Sora yang asli meminta maaf padanya.

"Nah, mengapa aku harus marah pada diriku sendiri? Tapi aku tetap memberikanmu sebuah hukuman." Katanya dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Hukuman apa?" Sora bertanya-tanya dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan dirinya yang lain.

"Hey Riku…" Sora yang lain memanggilku dan mendadak dia menciumku. Dia menciumku selama mungkin sampai napas kami berdua habis. "Ini hukumanmu karena kau terlambat mengatakan pada Riku bahwa '_Aku sangat menyukaimu Riku_'." Dia tersenyum sinis pada Sora yang asli. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai menghilang. "Kau tak boleh melepaskan kesempatan ini…" Katanya sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang.

Setelah Sora yang lain menghilang, aku langsung menatap kearah Sora yang asli. Wajahnya sangat merah sekali.

"Um… dia… sudah bersatu denganku" Dia berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah.

"Bisakah kau mengulanginya?"

"U… ulangi… apa?"

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku."

Wajahnya menjadi tambah merah. "A…aku… menyukaimu Riku…" katanya dengan suara tambah mengecil. Dia menjadi salah tingkah juga.

Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku juga menyukaimu Sora."

Sorepun berganti malam. Satu per satu kunang-kunang mulai bermunculan sekitar sungai kecil, Kunang-kunang bersinar kuning dan cahayanya terlihat indah sekali.

"Cantiknya…" Sora menatap kunang-kunang itu dan tersenyum. "Kau tau Riku, mengapa tempat ini disebut Starry Hill?"

"Tidak…"

"Karena~ kau bisa melihat bintang-bintang bersinar dari sini." Sora lalu menatap kelangit. Aku juga ikut menatap lagit. Satu per satu bintang-bintang bermunculan dilangit dan menghiasi langit yang mulai gelap. Langitnya menjadi terlihat terang karena dihiasi oleh bintang yang bersinar.

Wajah Sora terlihat sangat cantik saat dia tersenyum. "Sora…"

"Hm?" dia menoleh kearahku.

Perlahan, bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Bibirnya terasa dingin dan lembut.

"Riku…" dia membisikan namaku.

"Hm?"

"Aku… sangat menyukaimu…"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kami duduk disini sepanjang malam dan menatapi bintang-bintang dilangit. Terkadang, kami berciuman lagi sih.

_**THE END**_

**

* * *

Author Note:** Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! It the end!! Ohohoho…

**Me:** Aw!! (Peeking from the tree)  
**Pooh:** Uh… is this really alright if we peeking those two kissing?  
**Me:** Shh… is alright Pooh. Those two don't realize we was peeking them… (Hugging him)  
**Pooh: **But still, is not good to peeking them.  
**Me:** Uh… okay then, if you said so Pooh. Let's move to somewhere safe…  
**Pooh:** Okay…  
**Me:** Ah… more better. Please review this last chapter or this story!!! Coz I want some review!!  
**Pooh:** Um… just like Ventus-chan said, please review this last chapter or this story.  
**Me:** Aw! You so cute Pooh! (Hugging him more tightly)  
**Pooh:** Thank you Ventus-chan.


End file.
